


Lieumon Week: Cooking

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they were the leaders of the Equalist revolution, they were two young men sharing a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieumon Week: Cooking

In those early days, Noatak did all our cooking. Even though we'd both been on their own for years, he was the only one who'd figured out how to do more than put meat on a stick and burn it. We shared a small apartment, and every day I brought back the groceries he asked for, and he turned them into a meal. I'd been raised in a provincial Earth Kingdom town, and I'd never tasted Water Nation food before I met him. Over those months, the smell of the seasonings he used became inextricably tied to my image of him, and I made a point every night of sitting in the kitchen and watching him as he worked.

That night I'd been caught outside in a winter storm and finally stumbled into our house completely soaked and chilled to the bone. I kicked off my shoes by the door and headed straight for the warmth of the kitchen. Noatak was already cooking, and I slipped out of my dripping cloak and shirt, piling them on one of our chairs. I grabbed the other chair and pulled it closer to the stove before collapsing into it to relax and savor the smells of dinner.

He was bent over the food when I came in, but when he turned around to say hello and saw the water I'd tracked in, he asked if I needed anything. I laughed that I'd be warm and dry soon enough, but he grabbed a spare cloth to towel off my hair. When that was dried to his satisfaction he rested a hand on my shoulder and exclaimed at how cold I was. I was already feeling my energy coming back by that point, so I grinned and pulled him down to whisper in his ear that I really was freezing, but I knew just what could warm me up.

He blushed, but turned his head to catch my lips, his arms reaching around from behind the chair. One hand trailed down over my stomach as the fingers of the other caressed my chest. I shivered at the warmth of that touch, and he smiled against my mouth. He broke the kiss, and the room felt uncomfortably cool as I lost the heat of that contact. He walked around and sat across one of my thighs, pressing himself against me as he bit the side of my neck. I fumbled open the buttons of his shirt, and he jumped as I slipped cold hands in to touch bare skin.

I pulled him closer and pressed my thigh up harder between his legs. He hissed, and moved his mouth to graze teeth over a nipple. I pushed his shirt back and he shrugged it off before lifting his hands to run through my hair as he kissed me again. I could have lost myself in the warmth of his chest against mine and the heat of the kiss. I barely even noticed when he dropped a hand down between us, fingers grazing my stomach.

I definitely noticed when he slipped that hand into my pants. I gasped as he cupped me and pressed his palm against my length. My hands slid against his back as I tried to pull him closer, and he ground down against my thigh. It was tortuous. I didn't want to break the contact, but I wanted so much more than he could give me in that tight space. I pressed forward into his hand, and he wrapped his fingers around me, running them from base to tip.

Finally, I pushed him upright and turned him so that I was pressed against his back, and then it was my turn to tease him. I put my hands against his stomach, and I slid them slowly, slowly downward. His hands rested on top of mine as he pleaded with me to move faster. I ignored him and took my time unbuttoning his pants and sliding them downward. Finally, he grabbed them away from me and kicked them off into a corner.

I still paid no attention to the cock that begged for my attention. I trailed my fingers over his thighs, his stomach, his hips. Finally, he captured one of my hands in his and put it exactly where he wanted it. I couldn't help smiling. I'd teased him enough. He turned his head up to me, and I kissed him as I pumped his cock. I ran one finger through the precum that beaded on it, sliding it up and down his length. He leaned back against my chest, thrusting forward into my hand as I moved. I was so hard, watching him melt beneath my hands. I ground forward against his bare ass and he moaned into the kiss. It was only seconds before he came, and then he was turning, pushing me back down into the chair and kneeling between my legs.

He paused, watching me as I looked down at him. His lips were just barely parted, and I couldn't take my eyes off of them. I knew what was coming, and it was all I could do to control my breathing. He drew the moment out, bending forward toward me. He stopped with his lips just barely wrapped around me. He took more of me in, bit by bit, until I was completely buried in his mouth. He held me there, and I felt the heat of his tongue as he pressed it against the underside of my cock. My hands were wrapped in his hair, but I felt too weak to do more than that as he moved up and down.

He knew just the rhythm to drive me crazy, and it wasn't long at all before I could feel the pressure in between my legs building. I arched up off the char and cried out, "Noatak!" as the orgasm swept over me. I ran a shaking hand down his face as he rocked back on his heels and grinned up at me, and I had to smile back down at him. Dinner that night was burned, but neither of us really cared.


End file.
